Feelings
by Glory of Lorien
Summary: My drabble story! One for each person in LL. Some are like one shots btw. Rated T for a little swearing. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN LL
1. Chapter 1:

** A/N: One shot, drabble thing. So yeah thats it. I don't know why I am starting lot of random fanfics. Oh well.**

** This ones on Marina's thoughts after Eights death I guess, since I have been making one up in my head... Its really short.**

Marina

He is dead. Dead, dead, dead, and nothing can bring him back.

If only Five wasn't so stupid. The only thing I got in exchange for _his_ life, was his murderer's fucking eye, and a stupid legacy. A stupid legacy that I wish I never had, and if I could bring him back, I would.

You never know how to appreciate what you had, until it is gone. _Forever_.

No matter what I did to that traitorous murderer of his own kind, it would never bring Eight back.

I could burn him, torture him, make him regret everything he has ever done, but all it would do is give me the satisfaction of revenge.

I don't want revenge. I want Eight.

Every time I replay that one moment in my head, that one moment that changed everyone, especially me.

The moment where Nine was provoking Five. The one where he killed Eight.

If Nine wasn't so _stupid_ then, Eight would still be alive.

Nine.

I feel a burning sensation within me. A feeling of anger and thirst for revenge. If Nine wasn't so _stupid_ and could keep his mouth shut, then Eight would be still alive today. He could be standing here right next to me.

Except he is dead.

I feel like this is a signal. To show that, as happy as you were, it won't change the fact that you are and always will be a hunted one.

I cannot afford to be a little weakling.

I must become stronger.

The only thing that came up that was actually helpful somewhat was my new legacy, Cryokinesis. The ability to manipulate ice. But I would rather have Eight with his jokes and cheerful personality than this stupid legacy.

Now, I have to accept his death. He died. Five is a traitor. And Nine so stupidly almost died, but instead Eight died for him. I have to accept it.

I will prove that I am no longer a weakling. That I can fight. And partly hope Nine will realize what he has done.

Because I am not Marina, a weak little girl.

I am Number Seven.


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: Er hi... Already new update. I think this one will be on One. I should do the garde in order, then Adam, but I really wanted to do Marina first. **

** Well this might turn into random drabble thing. Well Enjoy?**

One

To put it simply, I died. Because I know realize how stupid I was. Sometimes I wish I could see Hilde again, apologize for everything.

I never really took everything too seriously, until I saw the mogs.

Yeah that was a real shocker.

I never realized how crucial everything was. Now I think, how many training sessions have I skipped? At least 10. And those 10 sessions could have had actually given Hilde and I a chance. To survive.

And I went through so much to impress a boy. Named Wade. But now I realize it cost not just my own life, but Hilde's too.

And now I wish they could have picked a more sensible person to be number One, because I never had what it took. _Getting a little touchy there?_

Now that I am dead, I have plenty of time to criticize my own actions.

And then I got stuck in a mog's head.

At first I thought,

_ What have they done with me? I mean my body? _

Then I realized they somehow got a mog to look into my memories to help them.

_The fuck?_

He was looking through my memories, and so I quickly skimmed through his, getting basic information about the mogs.

Then all of a sudden I was right next to him, watching my memory of the day we Lorien was attacked, and right now I see the charm being cast upon us. The mog, named Adam, ( quite a stupid name if you ask me. ) was intently studying the scene before us. I called out,

" Hey."

Startled he turned to me.

I realize he had tiny doubts about his own kind, and he apparently isn't seen as a high mog because he can't fight. He just has a high ranking mog general as a dad.

So I took him through a tour of my memories. He tried to fight back and go to the memory we were in, but it is my mind, my memories, I call shots.

As we move along, I can see that Adam's doubts about his people are growing. I realized I can still help the garde.

I may not be able to fight, but I can convince a mog to help them. A mog that would likely have valuable information about his own kind. And it _is_ a potential ally, if they don't shoot him down the moment they see him.

I can still play a small part in this war.

I still have one more chance to help. And I will take it.

**Author's note: Okay... well short, but okay! Its been some time since I read the Fallen Legacies, so everything may not be right. Well see you! I will try and update soon. I love doing drabbles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I. Love. Drabbles! This one will be on Adelina. Because I had an idea for her first. So yeah.**

Adelina

I have failed to do my duty to Lorien.

When Lorien sent us here to Earth, all those years ago, there were 9 garde, an 9 cepan. And 1 pilot.

I felt strong and determined then, determined to help Lorien get her revenge.

When I first met my garde, the Seventh, Marina, she was an obedient little girl that loved the water. Marina was her name on Lorien. That's why I suggested it for her when we first arrived at the convent in Santa Teresa. Because I had this feeling that it would be a safe place for many years. How right I was.

But I never imagined it would turn me against Lorien.

To me, the convent was a safe haven. But those were just pointless dreams. I thought the mogs would never get to us there. And soon, I slowly started turning my beliefs to a god that in the back of my head, I knew didn't exist.

Everytime Marina came to me, I laughed off everything she said. When she told me to move, I ignored her. When she came to me about the legacies she had developed, I simply said they were useless, and I ignored her. When she came to me about her chest, I said she wasn't ready, but whenever you have developed a legacy, I knew it was a huge red flag, telling you that she was ready.

But I acted ignorant about it.

Everyime she talked to me, I knew we had to move. But my hunger of feeling safe always convinced me to stay.

Now, all these years later, instead of being trained and ready, she is instead, untrained, and useless. Because of me.

Now, I charge towards the mog down the hallway as Marina stands back in fear. In my heart, I know she should be attacking the mogs, right next to me.

But she isn't.

And now, I am dying, and with one last thrust up, I kill the mog.

But I know I will die too.

I can feel the life draining out of me as Marina kills the the other one. Then as she starts towards me.

But then I die.

Now I know Marina will be alone in this world, untrained, and without even a cepan to guide her.

And there is no one to blame, but me.

** Author's not: I update fast, since these are drabbles. I have half of Not Perfect at First done. But I like drabbles... Well I will update soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's note: _Another _update for my drabble story. Today is all drabbles. I suppose this will be on... Nine! Except it will be after Eight's death, so not happy. So I might do another Nine one later on.**

** Thanks for the 13 people that viewed this story! And the one review, well lets move on.**

Nine

I am that cocky guy. The ladies man. My cockiness was my shield. My wall. My shell.

It helped me forget the pain.

It helped me become annoying.

It helped me become smug about my tough skills in battle.

And it helped kill Eight.

The only thing that I really like about being me, was the forget the pain part. But it killed Eight, who saved me from Five.

Normally, I would think,

_ What the hell? I don't need saving._

But he is like my brother. He saved me from inevitable death. I would have died, because my loud mouth, my desire to have the last word, could have killed me. Because it made Five angry. The crazy lunatic traitor. But Eight sacrificed himself for me.

At least Marina got a badass legacy.

But she has changed. She is a cold, emotionless person. She is hard and determined. And she has been training nonstop.

And now, a few weeks later, she can take on Six and I. And sometimes win.

I always thought she was weak. But I can see the inner fight in her. She just needed something to push her, and bring the fight in her out.

She isn't even nice anymore. She has become like Six and I. We were like this way too, after our cepans died. Actually, we were already pretty good at fight , our cepan's death just powered it up. I was cold, emotionless, and I closed myself off.

And now look at Marina.

We are at a lonely motel right now, we have been travelling all around the states for weeks now.

And in those weeks, the only things that happened were that Marina became the demon. She is no longer Marina the kind weakling, she is Marina, the emotionless demon.

And I played a part in her dramatic change.

I know she will never be the same again. And neither will I.

** Author's note: Okaaaay well I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Why Sweet Loric, isn't this your fifth drabble update in less then five hours? Well, I am telling ya, these drabbles are fun!**

** I will update my other stories later. Well lets see, this one will be on John! **

John

I can feel the burning, painful, scar, embedding itself on my ankle. The fire burning down to the bone. The pain unbearably painful.

But that's not the thing that really pains me.

I wake up with a shock. I can only start screaming, the screams still not enough to drown out the sounds of the stomping of boots outside the door.

The noises outside, the commands being shouted from hard, cruel voices. The stomping of boots, the synchronized replies from the soldiers, responding to their commander. The guns being fired.

But the only thing I can register right now is the pain of the scar I just felt. I don't want to look down though. I don't want to know who died. I hope it wasn't a scar. But I just know it was, the stab in your heart from knowing that one of your own died, the scar a symbol to carry with you forever, there just to remind you of the death of one of your own.

It is not a good feeling.

The things that happen in the next fifteen minutes. So much, so much.

Now I am in a car, sitting in the back of a a fancy red porsche, with the love of my life, Sarah next to me. And my best friend Sam is seated next to her.

Malcolm, a valuable Loric ally sits in the front, driving, with a pale faced mog defector Adam sitting next to him, riding shotgun.

And Ella is gone.

I hope Marina, Nine, Eight, or Five died. Not Six, anyone but her. I could live wit the death of my cocky brother, our healer, our clown, or our newest garde member.

But not her, no, not Six.

Then I feel a pang of pain. Why would I wish for Marina, Nine, Eight, or Five to have died? I should not have those thoughts, just because I love Six.

_You love her_._ But you are wit Sarah._

I am a mess, and I don't deserve to be here. I even wished for Marina, Nine, Eight, or Five to die!

But then I remember that Five was a traitor in my dream. And Ella was a heir. A heir for the cruel ones that took away our whole lives.

I wish Five died now.

I am selfish aren't I? I should wish no one died. But no, I don't. But wishing is just wishing. It will not affect the outcome of things. Things are fate.

_ But you can change fate._

There are many things I want, but cannot get. I wish that the mogs never invaded my home planet, Lorien. I wish I didn't have to fight a war. I wish I didn't have to be hunted my whole life.

But I can only wish.

These things already happened. The best thing to do is to make the best out of it.

So maybe, something good can actually happen.

** Author's Note: Drabbles, drabbles, drabbles, drabbles. Well, I will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Author's Note: Okay just wanna get this one up, thanks to EpicLoric for those 5 reviews! Well lets get going.**

** This ones on Ella her thoughts and stuff, when she has those nightmares.**

Ella

I am trapped in nothing but darkness. I know that, once again, I am in one of Setrakus Ra's weird dream.

Then all of a sudden I am whisked into the portal looking thing. Then I enter into a very familiar place.

The cave.

I see Nine about to go down. I have to stop the whip before it hits Ra! And once again I see the broken piece of a sword.

I do the same thing that I did before. I throw it at Setrakus Ra.

Instead of the garde fighting back again, now, I am standing in the cave alone. I look around frantically. Where is everyone?!

The mogs, the garde, all the fighting have disappeared. Even the ash remains of the fallen mogs.

All of a sudden, I hear a low, gravelly, yet cruel and creepy voice say,

" Hello Heir." 

What?! I turn around frantically. And I see Setrakus's face.

He says,

" I have been looking for you."

_What?!_ I wanted to shout, but the words got stuck in my throat, as I try to process everything.

_He has been looking for me?_

_Was he talking about me when he said heir?!_

Then, he says in a, soft voice that sounds like Crayton,

" Have you read the letter?"

He sounds just like Crayton. And hearing his voice, makes me want to go do exactly what he says.

What letter was he talking about?

But, of course, I knew what letter. But I didn't want to read it yet. Because I don't want to. I don't think I ever want to. I just want to keep it there, for some reassurance. So I will always know I have Crayton by my side.

I want to go punch him in his big ugly face. He can't tell me what to do! But I feel some connection with him. I feel like I should be obeying him, and that I know him.

What is this?

Then he speaks again, in Crayton's voice,

" Ella, my dear heir, you must read the letter, and learn what really is in vain. And who's side you should really be on. My dearest Ella, you must see the truth!"

I want to do what he says, I always have done whatever papa wanted me to do. But... this is Setrakus Ra! Just speaking in Crayton's voice. I can't give in! Think, for Marina, for my real papa and guardian!

I manage to find my voice and I shout,

"stop it! Stop trying to force me to do things I don't want to do! Stop it!"

Then, he says in his normal, cruel, voice,

" Well, I see you do have some fight in you. You are much stronger then you think, heir."

What heir is he talking about?!

I shout,

"I am not anyone's heir but the Tenth Elder Loridas!"

His face twisted, in his creepy version of a smile, he says,

" So you think. But have you read the letter?"

I don't wanna. I know there is something important in it, but I don't wanna read papa's letter!

I want to scream at him again, but before I can, I am sucked out of the cave, this time, at a faster speed, and this time, I am being sucked through not a portal of darkness. I am being sucked through a portal of memories showing the day Lorien was invaded.

Setrakus calls out as I am being flung around and away from the vision of the cave,

" My dear heir, you must read the letter, and understand! Until next time!"

I scream, and thrash my body around. Then I hear a familiar voice calling out,

" Ella! Ella!?"

Six.

Then I realize I am thrashing my body around, panting uncontrollably. I realize, everyone is in the room, surrounding me.

I hear Marina's voice say,

" Ella you okay?"

Then she gives me a hug. I cry in her embrace. Then she pulls away and says,

" Well, Ella you want to go back to sleep?"

John says,

" What was it about?"

I whisper,

" Setrakus Ra."

I hear Nine say,

" Go punch him in his big ugly face next time you see him."

I don't bother saying I tried too. Then Sarah says,

" Ella, how about all of us sleep in your room with you so you won't be alone?"

That's actually a great idea, I won't feel so alone then.

I love my own family here, and no matter how much Setrakus tries to control me, he won't change the fact that my family will always be there for me.

**Author's note: I need ta slow down here. I guess one or two per day will help. I will now start working on Not Perfect at First! Well then, until next drabble! **

**Oh and please check out the poll on my profile, it would mean so much to me! And so would a review...**


	7. Chapter 7

** Author's Note: Man, I am sooo sleepy. Went out today. Well I am not in the mood to do my other stories so drabble time!**

** This one is on ... Sarah? Yeah okay Sarah. I guess I will do how she feels during the apartment with the garde.**

Sarah

I love John. That is something that will never change. But now, ... does he even love me anymore?

Ever since he rescued me, I have been relieved, and barely left his side, until we got to this fancy penthouse. Whenever he trains, I am rarely invited. And Nine makes everyone train a lot.

Another thing I have noticed since I was rescued, is the way he acts. Before he left Paradise, he would kiss me passionately, and while he has to fight mogs, he would still keep one eye on me, to check I was safe. He would always watch over me, and make me feel loved.

But now, he doesn't look at me the same anymore. His kisses feel meaningless, like the ones Mark gave me when I was head bitch in our school. He still watches me. But now, I have also noticed him watching over Six. And makes me feel like a third wheel.

When I saw John again at the cave, I thought that we would live happily ever after. I thought.

But now, I see the way he looks at Six, its the way he used to look at me. When I first saw that, my heart broke, my first thought being,

_ He doesn't love me anymore._

I wanted to leave. I wanted to show him how much I gave to be here with him, yet he doesn't even acknowledge it.

Then I realized what he must be going through. What this war must be doing to him. So I didn't say a thing, didn't run away, and simply accepted the fact that, I chose to be here, and he can look at Six anyway he wants. He can hug her, kiss her, as long as he is happy.

I can live with that. As long as he is happy, I can do anything. For him. If he is happy, I am happy.

When John and Six said they would go on the mission I wanted to go too. I wanted to think,

_ So I can be useful for once. _

But in the back of my mind, I know the real reason is because I don't want Six and John alone together. Who knows what they could do.

Apart from that, this was a chance to contribute in this war. I don't want to be dead weight.

I later asked Six if I could go. She said sure, we just needed to bring one of those yellow rocks from her chests. I don't remember what she called it...

Then I began training, guns were what I was best at. I thought I excelled at it, but apparently, it didn't meet Six's standards, she just said,

" pretty good."

I in return said,

" It isn't good enough."

She nodded and had said,

" True, they would be actually moving and firing back."

I growl slightly. Then I hear John say,

" What are you doing?"

From there, Six leaves, and we have a tiny argument about me training. And it ends with a kiss. That once again, feels meaningless, well to me, it didn't feel the same, but to anyone else, they would just think it was a make out session...

At least I got to go in the end.

On the trip to Arkansas, John became honest to me, and confessed about the kiss.

I wasn't mad, I was happy he was at least honest with me. So all was forgiven, and everything was okay again right?

That didn't change the way he acted around Six.

But once again, I will say, as long as he is happy.

** Author's note: this one was bad, but I am soooo sleepy right now. Hmmm, well going to take a nap now... *yawns *. **

** I will update soon... sorry don't update other stories, Don't worry, I am still alive...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hehehe Hi guys, time for my daily drabble. I asked my friend to pick a number between 1-10. She didn't know what I was talking about, but she did pick a number. Tell me which one you thought it was in the reviews. I will now give you ten seconds to think about it. Don't scroll down to see the answer.**

**Ella**

**Stanley**

**Naveen**

**Marina**

**Maren**

**Traitorous Bastard**

**John**

**Hannu**

**Maggie**

**One**

** Okay! The one picked was, * drumroll please * dun dun dun dun,**

** Traitourous Bastard! **

** *After you finish reading this, please tell me who you thought it was going to be in the reviews * **

Five

I did it. I really did it.

I killed Eight.

I hope Setrakus is happy now. Anything for the big leader. I killed Eight, one of the most powerful garde. And I also gathered valuable information, they foolishly trusted me, and told me everything about themselves.

I told Setrakus everything I remembered. Especially people the garde have close connections too, if they have human friends, they can be used as bait.

John by far has the most. He is quite stupid. He thinks he will be Pittacus's heir! As if!

But I also tell that to Setrakus. He simply snapped at me to go back, and learn more about the garde.

I told him all their legacies, gave him a copy of the list of everything inside their chests. The tenth garde with them.

I have done my job well.

All the garde were stupid, moody, and rude people.

Nine was a cocky dumbass, he thought he was the strongest, but my training was far better than his. I don't know how many times i cam _this_ close to showing him I was better than him. By a lot.

Eight was a pretty funny, kind, and friendly dude. He didn't like Nine that much either, but they had a brother like connection, stronger then their hate for each other. He actually just didn't like Nine's attitude that much. He was pretty strong I guess. I actually liked him. But I don't really know if I was okay with killing him.

Marina. She was probably the nicest apart from Ella. She was a weak little garde, that was only useful for her healing legacy. But I said _was_. Now, just because I killed Eight, she fucking took out my eye. With her new ice legacy that Setrakus Ra called Cryokinesis. Really, she fucking took out my eye just because I killed Eight? Really. But in a way, I know, that I could have gotten a lot worse punishment from her. I killed a powerful garde, that was the clown of their group, and very obviously her crush. She took out my eye. But I noticed through my... tears of pain, that she bit her lip, to stop herself from killing me. Lucky for me, my foot is healing okay, the technology the mogs have are _crazy_, and the things they know, ... I was informed my foot would heal in two more days. Thats fast. They couldn't do anything about my eye though, it was destroyed, now I have to wear an eye patch.

Six was a bitch. She acted similar to Nine, except she didn't boast as much ( only to Nine ), she rarely talked to me, and acted as if I wasn't even _there_. Bitchy? Yeah, I thought so too.

John was a kiss up. And real stupid. I am not even going to on there, I could write a whole 500 paged _book_ on everything that is stupid about him, he trusts too easily, he doesn't even know how it can get him killed one day. He trusted me, and look where that got him?

The humans. They are weak, dumb, and will slow down every bit of progress if they want to win. Which they will NEVER.

Sam and Sarah, they are useless people. They can't contribute anything at all really. Sure, hey can kill a mog or two, but once they get into close combat, hallelujah. They garde were stupid. Telling them everything about themselves, when all it will do is give us an advantage.

The old man Malcolm, was only good for some information, that the mogs have already teared out of his mind. He can barely fire a gun.

Then there is Ella, number ten. As if. She isn't number ten at all. She is somehow special to Setrakus Ra though, so I will not go in on that.

The Loric and their allies, are all stupid, useless, and dense. They don't even know the real truth.

Things like that make me happy to be with the mogadorians. Because the Loric are dumb, dense, and they don't even try to be friendly.

Well the mogs don't either, but the mogs are better either way.

**Author's note: Sucky one. Well I will update soooooon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I will do 2 drabbles to make up for the one I missed. Or only one and do it another time. Don't know, because these days, I can't update, forbidden to go on my computer.**

** This one is on Six.**

Six

Five that asshole! Eight was not only one of the most powerful garde with amazing legacies, he was also our comedian, and cheered everyone up. No matter the situation, he could always crack a joke, and make us laugh.

Now, without him, everyone is still in shock. Everyone will be affected greatly by his death, because even though he was a garde, he was everyone's friend, even _I_ am missing one of his cheesy jokes, that can make me laugh, not because of the joke itself, but because of its cheesiness.

And you know I don't laugh.

Nine and Marina have both changed miraculously. Nine is quiet now. Rarely speaks. But in battle, he fights with a ferocity that I have never seen before. And you know how he fights. Imagine that, times ten. And you know how he fights.

Marina is similar. She has been training every time she could. Sometimes, I watch her sometimes. And its like the way I was when Katrina died. Except, with Marina, she has me and Nine helping her. You can say that she is more skilled then I was when I lost an important someone.

She still can't easily beat me, no way, I have more experience, but she can take me on now, and maybe sometimes win. And you would never understand how much improvement that is.

We have been practising with her new ice legacy, but it works best when she is angry, despaired, or when her emotions are high. Which leads me to think that, I can't let Nine get drunk. Or else, who knows what.

Every day, we spend eight tenths of a day to move across America. We just moving around, hoping John will find us. So we are moving around in the form of Eight's symbol. Half so they can find us, and half, to remember Eight. And also tell John who died. Eight.

I wish we could have been running around making the symbol for Five. I would have been way happier doing that. In fact, I might have even been proud to kill him! The traitor of his own kind.

I will never forget how Eight died. And who held the weapon meant to kill Nine.

Never.

For every Loric that died, five mogs will. For every garde that died, five million mogs will die. For Eight, because he died by Five's blade saving Nine, Setrakus Ra will die.

And for Lorien, I will kill every last one of them on Mogadore.

I will not stop until every one of those things are done. Or I will die trying.

And I am Number Six, and I don't do dying.

**Author's note: Short sorry! As per Five's request I will do next one on Seven, Marina. **

** Updating soon hopefully. **


	10. Chapter 10

** Author's Note: This one ill be less then a hundred words. Or more depends. Well You have it, Second drabble on Mar.**

** This ones pretty sad. Like every other one, well most, because I am going Feelings here. And we all know the garde are not exactly on happy bunch most of the time. **

Marina

Those were the happy times, that I would now call equal to a living Lorien.

Eight. I won't even deny it now. This isn't something as simple as a crush.

I love him.

My thoughts keep on going back where he had his arms outstretched to me, his mouth open, wanting to so desperately say something before his death.

I could have saved him, I have super speed, and if I wasn't so _frozen_ and _in shock_, maybe he would still be here today.

And maybe I wouldn't be blowing everyone off and be a cold hearted person.

Sometimes I like to think about the times I got to share with him. The memories.

Like the time we saw a monstrous, Chicago-styled hot dog.

The times we kissed. One from him as a friendly gesture, and one to him from me as a special gesture.

He was not only everyone's comedian and clown.

He was my clown.

Every time he made me blush, smile or laugh.

And I only met him for so long.

He was my bright spot. My own personal flame.

Not everyone knows it, but they all have a bright spot in their lives, a person that isn't yourself that carries some weight in your life, their actions, their tiniest actions, can change your life.

And it takes less then a second to know Eight was mine.

Like you might think, your cepan was yours. Everyone thought that their cepan was theirs.

Except me, and in ways, I am different from the others.

So it only makes everything harder for me. The easiest way to do things is to build myself walls, not unlike Six and Nine's.

And only through the worst can I now understand why.

**Author's note: Internet doesn't work... Take a few days. So I will just work on my chapters for now, until it is fixed. Half banned from computer so may not be able to update for some time. **

** Next one is on Eight, per someones request. I do not remember an cannot check right now.**

** Thanks to EpicLoric24 for being awesome and adding this story to her favourites. **

** Thanks if you reviewed and whatnot. **

** I am now updating One Step at a Time soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

** Author's Note: well. Quick update gotta be FAST. Eight, Eight, Eight, Eight, Eight is our star today! After that, a special Navrina happy one. WELL. FAST FAST FAST.**

** This one is ALSO sad but I will make it up to you next time. No more daily updates. Sigh...**

Eight

My life flashed before my eyes, mostly my memories of the most beautiful girl in the world.

Marina.

Oh no! I need to tell her everything. I have so much to tell her... my feelings, how much I enjoyed being with her and the kiss...

And only seconds to tell her. Even less.

I reach out to her, mouth open but unable to say anything.

She stands there frozen as if she can't believe what just happened. Five I can vaguely make out in the corner of my vision, standing there in shock.

Nine is too.

Everyone is frozen and shocked, watching me reach out to her. Marina.

I can already feel my eyes closing. I have to tell her!

But unfortunately, it was my heart that was struck. I don't even have seconds anymore.

As my mouth forms the word 'I', I fall the the swampy ground. And I don't even get to die in peace. Don't even get the chance to say three words, namely

'I love you'

But the world, the universe is a cruel place.

And as my eyes close, my last thought will be her.

I slowly drift off, but I feel a wave of cold wash over me.

But either way, I die.

End of story.

And I don't even get the chance to tell her three words. I was going to say it after this, but I don't see it happening anymore.

My life was never fair.

And it never will be.

Ever again.

**Author's Note: Short but yeah... well... next is HAPPY! So hope you enjoyed the short short short drabble!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: After this work on One Step at a Time! Quick update happy Navrina. This goes out my story and the real one, but whatever.**

Marina

The war is won. We can go home. WE CAN GO HOME! Earth was never our home. It was where we had lived for about fifteen years.

Everyone is happy. Because we did it. Defeated Setrakus Ra.

Everyone is gloriously celebrating, lots of laughing, disbelief, and excitement ripples through our group.

And our group consists of Six, John, Five **(girl five )** , Nine, Ella, Sarah, and most and best of all, Eight.

Eight.

He almost died.

In the final battle, Setrakus Ra... he died.

Sam and Malcolm died.

As Eight almost did too.

John was broken up. If it weren't for Sarah... lets just say everyone got a good beating. John blamed us for not protecting him.

And Eight for almost dying.

Now we are decked out at Chicago, in Nine's glorious rebuilt penthouse.

Eight, we still haven't got together yet.

Really, I want to ask him out before we leave Earth and head to Lorien...

Six, always telling me to go for it.

Ella, always saying he has to ask me.

Me, always saying no way, I would be embarrassed.

And we only go nowhere.

Six tells me he is always looking at me. I blush considerably everytime.

She has no problems with Nine herself.

Then today, the most miraculous thing happened.

He asked me out.

I was SO sure I was hallucinating.

And at the end, he even kissed me.

I was so happy, I can still feel his lips on mine.

Even as I get ready for bed.

Although I _did_ hear Six yelling at him earlier, something about not trying anything on me...

**Author's Note: Yeah short. Happy? Not really. I will TRY and update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Author's Note: Well, hi guys. Quick drabble. This one is on Sandor! ( I bet you were surprised eh? Hehe...**

Sandor

Nine. He wasn't even supposed to have me as his cepan. But his original one died. And its my fault.

So I made it my duty to be his new cepan.

Nine never knew. And although I want to tell him, I am afraid I will hurt him.

There are so many things I want to tell him, but the only times we can now, is never really, because everyday, he is forced to watch me be tortured endlessly.

And I think he is more hurt right now then I am.

The pain... I can't even feel myself. The daily pain. When they cut off my fingers... Well, Nine was more hurt then me.

I can only hope now, that one day, he or the garde will find each other. They will unite and prevail. They will defeat the mogadorians.

I hope I have given Nine enough training, enough at least to get out of here. And my little wishes came true when Nine breaks out of his prison, passing right through the force field, enraged. He stands over me with the dullest knife.

He swallows.

" Sandor..."

I am only half awake. I can only catch some words.

I whisper,

" Nine... do it. Make Lorien proud, and me especially."

I didn't want him to do this. He would be burdened for life. But I always knew I would never come out of here.

And I think he did too.

" B-Bye Sandor."

I whisper back, my voice strained and pained.

"Goodbye, Young Ward."

He didn't even scowl at my nickname for him.

And then he kills me out of mercy.

And it pains him more than me.

**Author's Note: Quick, but yeah, bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Here's the deal. I can only really update on weekends and Friday. So yeah...**

** Our star today is Adam!**

Adam

"One!"

I choke out a distressed cry. I can feel the the waterfall of salty tears streaming down my pale face.

One, a seemingly projected 3d image, fades in and out of sight. Her lips are curved into a half smirk, half smile, her eyes are slightly saddened, but mostly emotionless. She doesn't want this as much as I do. We both don't want it to happen.

Except I am more willing to prevent it from happening.

And willing to risk my life for it.

But not One.

One.

After enduring hours and hours of her sarcasm, I learned to bear with it. And I also learned she does have a heart. But she doesn't want to show it.

She was also able to help me actually _see_ the reality. She was so many things. No. Is. Not _was_, _is_.

But not is for any longer, unless I do something.

One clears her throat. Then she says in a stern voice so unlike her,

" Adam. I was never going to stay forever. I am so proud of you. But believe me, as a ghost, I could never see Hilde. Never see all the other Loric that have moved on into another stage of life. I want to see them. As much as I would like to stay, it is time for me to move on."

" One!"

Her eyes soften. Then she says softly,

" Adam. I only have minutes left now. I hope you can continue to help the Loric. I can't stay forever, and I might be dead, but I can still give you one final gift."

Then she steps forward and kisses me.

For a ghost her lips are pretty warm.

Then after a few seconds she pulls away and says,

" Goodbye Adam. I hope you may find my legacy to be of some use. _Good_ use."

Then, with a sad smile, she slowly fades away, until she is completely gone.

"One. No, no, One!"

It can't be true. It can't be. But I know it is.

Then I remember what she said. Legacy?

Whatever.

All I can do now, is to help the Loric as best as I can.

For One.

I vow to do everything I possibly can for the Loric, even if it means I die.

Anything.

For her.

Until the end.

**Author's Note: Short but yeah. I will TRY and update story. Sorry One Step at a Time still not updated, I still have the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Author's Note: Had internet problems. Anyways, this SUPER short one is on Sam and Six. It is for PD106. The only person I would EVER do Sam Six for. But then if EpicLoric24 wanted it, then MAYBE another one, but we all know she is Nix right?**

**I'm biased...**

** anyways yeah. Drabble 15.**

Sam

Six and I are cuddling on the roof. Yeah me Six cuddling? Not happening.

But at least we are sitting next to each other.

I whisper,

" The view is nice."

Then Six comments,

" It is. Chicago is better than I thought."

I nod.

Six is my badass girlfriend by the way. Then all of a sudden she says,

" Come on, if you want a kiss already just ask!"

Am I that easy to read?

" Yes. Can I pleeeease have a kiiiiss?"

Laughing, she says,

" Maybe."

"Pleeease?" with my puppy dog eyes.

"..."

' puppy dog eyes'

" ... fine."

I pucker my lips and she laughs. Then she leans in as I do too, my eyes closed.

And her soft cherry red lips meet mine.

**Author's Note: There!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Author's Note: Hi this one is on Nix, after this I will do my homework. All this fanfic writing is really making me grow out of my habit of using abbreviations such as LOL, TTYL, BRB, WTH, and yeah you get the point.**

**LOL.**

** Well... Yeah. Sorry this is short, I got some homework. It is a drabble you know, more like super short one shots...**

Nine

What do YOU call a date?

Before all the shit went down, and I... I... had a... lets say forced betrayal...

Well anyways, before _the_ forced betrayal, I called a date making out with hot girls.

Now I call a date something extreme like bungee jumping off a bridge suspended at least like 200 feet in the air.

Best fun you could ever get.

Especially with the one and only, pretty and not as badass as me, Six.

We just did just that. Only a few hours ago. Now we are snuggling, ( more like awkwardly hugging, we don't show much affection unless like you know, a kiss or something. Or making out. )

Six and I are both staring up at the ceiling, both just taken a hot shower after some intense training the moment we got back to the penthouse.

Aka _my_ fancy penthouse.

If you want to know, we aren't really doing anything in particular. Just staring up at the ceiling with her head resting on my arm, listening to each others breathing.

Then after a while she says,

" Nine, I love you."

" Love you too, Miss Not-as-badass-as-me."

"No way, I am totally better."

"No me."

" me."

"Me."

"TOTALLY ME."

"No way, it has got to be me, I can kick you ass so easily."

" No, I can!"

" I CAN!"

"I CAN SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!"

Then a voice that sounds like Eight, John, and Sarah all at once yells from outside the door,

"SHUT UP!"

Then Six and I turn to the door and both scream at where the voice came from,

"YOU SHUT UP."

Finally, Six just says,

" Being the more sensible one, I will back down and simply say I am better. If you don't want to admit you suck more then fine."

" Chicken."

"Shut up Nine."

"Chicken."

"SHUT UP!"

"...Will I get a kiss?"

"... Maybe."

" Chicken."

"Just shut up!"

"Kiss."

"...Fine."

And so I kiss her and she lets me.

That's just how every single one of our little spats end up.

**Author's Note: Short. Well see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

** Author's Note: What is this? Oh yeah, Jix. I gotta be quick. **

** Well moving on...**

John

"Six, you wanna go out on a date?"

" No."

She glares at me.

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

" No."

"..."

XxX

"Six, I have a surprise for you."

"No thanks."

I hold out a bouquet of red roses out for her to see.

"... I don't like roses, especially red, unless they were dyed in Setrakus' blood. And maybe unless they have thorns."

And I even went through that much trouble to pick the thorns out, cutting myself in various places that I already healed.

XxX

" Here. It's your birthday present."

" SERIOUSLY?"

XxX

" Six, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Finally John, after FOREVER I was waiting for you to confess already. I don't need gifts or things. You just need the thought."

And that was the happiest day of my life.

**Author's Note: I will update soon. Hopefully. This was for 4lorien I think.**


	18. Chapter 18

** Author's Note: Been some time. Sorry. This is a quick drabble, not really pairings. Because I don't know if anyone else feels this way, but it would be nice for something not so lovey dovey once in a while. **

** This one is going to be on... Hilde?**

Hilde

Blonde Hair. Blue eyes. Rebellious Attitude.

One.

I miss her. Even though she was sarcastic and skipped training I still love her. I hope she is still alive.

Two, Three, and their cepans along with me and Katrina, all sit together in a circle. One isn't here, I can only hope she is still alive! But Two and Three say they have scars that say she is dead.

I refuse to believe it.

Maybe the charm messed up. I never doubted Lorien's power before. But right now, I want to.

Then all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blows, just like how it was before. It signals a new soul will arrive.

Oh no. The fourth, or their cepan, or one of the other cepans have died. Another ally lost.

All of us have tears forming in our eyes.

But, instead I see the person that I haven't seen for years.

" One?"

" I-I missed you too Hilde."

**author's note: Short, but I am working on other chapters. For other fanfics. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

** A/N: no internet right now. Well WHATEVER. I will make this drabble anyways and post it later on. Thanks for reviewing people. Finals, should be over soon. **

** Another thing is that this is a one shot drabble sort of chapter, written in Henri's pov the day Lorien was invaded. I will do one on connections between him and John later. **

** Names are totally random, and may not be used in my other main fanfics. I haven't read some of the lost files, so don't kill me if there is actually real names for some of them.**

Brandon

Loved him. I loved John like my very own child, my real one long dead with my wife, I called her Jules, short for her real name. I hope they died the quickest death, I don't want them in pain.

We were eighteen cold shivering Loric, standing there waiting to board the ship. It didn't take long, the moment the doors opened, all the cepan ran in holding on to their garde tightly, except for the future Number Nine who was energetically running around. Sandor, his new, not really official cepan, was sighing and chasing after him. If Loridas was not here, Nine would run straight back to the city where the fighting was currently taking place.

After everyone boarded, before the doors could even completely close, the ship took off, using the valuable time we could with Loridas and most of the family of the garde fighting for time, time for their children to get away safely.

But only they are safe for now.

I see an enormous circle of magnetic things being manoeuvred around into a strange, but effective weapon. I know that was a legacy of Three's mother, Sevlekia, control over metal and such.

A huge flash blinds the mogs. Reilin, father of Five.

And I see a huge force field explode. Catherine, mother of Seven.

One is teleporting around. Levestraka. Mother of Eight.

Liren is using lumen, that one day, his son Four will inherit.

They are all trying to buy some valuable time, for all of us, giving their lives.

It makes me feel cowardly.

One day, the garde will rise and fight, to get our home back.

The cepan's duty will be to train and help them, advise them.

That is all I can do. But I will do my best.

For Four, the garde, the dead loric, and Lorien.

**A/N: Posting this when I got wifi.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Drabble one shot today. Still no internet for my computer, but I do have wifi for other devices...**

Albert ( Five's Cepan

I am on my deathbed.

Little Five cries out,

" Grandpa!"

I am not his real one, but he calls me that.

" I am sorry Five. They should have gotten someone younger, someone better suited to be your cepan."

" Please don't leave me, or I will be all alone! Grandpa!"

He is only five years old. He doesn't know much yet, but enough to get that I am only minutes away from my death.

" Make Lorien proud Five. I am truly sorry."

My breaths are becoming more and more shallow by the minute. Black spots begin to appear in my tear blurred vision.

"Listen carefully Five, when I die, burn my body. Then take one of our emergency packs, and your chest. Then go on our boat and leave this island. Or bury the chest here. I want you to choose, but I prefer you bury it here, it is safer."

I taught him already what to do in times like this, so he knows the escape plan, how to drive a boat, and some survival skills he will need.

"I will Grandpa..." He sniffs. " But please don't die yet!"

" I am sorry Five. Survive. Train. And one day, you will fight and make Lorien proud."

I strain a smile and say with my very last breaths,

" Goodbye."

**A/N: Sad :( still no internet.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks if you reviewed. NO internet right now. Will post later.**

Maggie/Two

Fear. Scared. That is all I feel.

I just posted the comment on a blog, still fretting.

Was it the right choice? Wrong choice?

I hope Conrad is okay.

Then all of a sudden someone frantically knocks on the door.

" Conrad!"

I open the door to see a lone mog instead.

He tries to convince me. When I am convinced, I try to hurriedly pack up my stuff.

Then the door is knocked open.

Conrad... Where is he? Is that him?

Instead I see mogs. A lot of them that look more vicious and dangerous than the one before.

They are grinning cruely.

The lead one says,

" Come on now, we don't bite."

This is it.

**A/N: totally random. And sad :(**


	22. Chapter 22: Crying, Crying Part 1

** A/N: Drabble One Shot things! My favourite! This is going to be on Eight/Six because I have always wondered about them.**

Six's pov

Guilty. I feel guilty, I really do. Why? Because I just basically stole my best friend's boyfriend away from her.

Eight, he doesn't know. Not a thing. I knew everything though.

Marina had a crush on him for months now. I knew. I knew that.

She never told him, and apparently, as my normal self, I attracted him. He kissed her before, I told Mar to go for it all the time.

But then he asked me out. I didn't know what to do, and Mar was there too. I said no, but he still persisted.

Mar was devastated. He wouldn't leave me alone. Then, I guess after a while I developed feelings for him too.

So after a while, I couldn't help myself and I said yes.

And said yes to breaking my little sister's heart as well.

When I said yes, Mar heard. Heard everything. She was so so heartbroken. I cried. I actually cried. I was at the roof of the penthouse. Crying, crying.

Mar was crying as well.

Everyone didn't know. Except for Ella. She was busy comforting Mar, and sending me ' How could you?' looks.

I don't know either. How could I?

Then I cut off the date.

Eight didn't understand why. He was heartbroken as well. So three people were crying, crying for a whole week. And only one other understood why.

Then finally, I decided it was time to cut it down. So then I asked Eight out again. He was overjoyed so, so much that he even kissed me.

Why does Mar always walk into things at the wrong time?

** A/n: Sequel? Is there such things as sequel drabble one shots? Please, no matter what you say, I am going to do a sequel, and more Eight/ Six. Why do I like them now? please review. **


	23. Chapter 23: Crying, Crying part 2

** A/N: New update already. Well, I couldn't leave the other drabble I posted just earlier hanging. I HAVE to update it like now. Like now, now. Sorry if you don't like the pair but yeah. There isn't enough of them together, in fact, none at all. **

Third Poc because its the easiest

" HOW COULD YOU?!"

Her tears don't go unnoticed by the curly haired boy.

" What?"

The third hangs her head in shame.

" I'm sorry Mar. I really am. But... I think I like him now too."

Her eyes glaze over.

" That's it isn't it. He would never like me. Stupid little girl with a stupid crush. And I am no longer Marina to you. Just Seven. Because you should only know me by the name of Seven."

Then she runs out.

Eight is still confused.

" What? Whats going on... why is she crying?"

I sigh, bitter tears coming up to my face full of shame.

" She... She loved you. She had a crush on you for some time now, then you asked me out. And when I accepted... and now this..."

"I'm sorry Six. I'll go talk with her. But I still really, really love you. Please give me a chance."

My eyes cloud over.

" Maybe when she has forgiven us."

**A/N: I should just make this a seperate fic... In fact, I will soon...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This will be the final part in the Eight/Six thing ( I think, maybe one more part but that has to be it. ) the reason I am not putting these together, is because they are sort of like drabbles here so...**

Third Pov

Six was ashamed greatly. Everything was not revealed to the other, suspicious but unknowing garde members, and a certain human.

Eight knocked quietly on the door of a crying girl.

Another soft sweet, but angry voice said,

" Come in."

Then Eight opened the door and walked in.

He cleared his throat and said,

" Umm... Six told me everything. So I just want to say... I am sorry." Then he swallows and says," But I am in love with Six."

Then he teleports away, not wanting to see her reaction.

Soon enough, a week later, the crying girl accepts the truth. She knows he will never love her, and she wasn't dating him originally anyways. The truth stung, but she learned to accept.

Six, soon seeing she was okay with it, finally decided she could love Eight.

They never really made up. But they both thought it should stay that way.

Eight was delighted.

They went ahead as a strong, strong couple for months. But Six could never forget what she has done to be in this position.

Soon enough, Mar began to date John instead, breaking Sarah's heart right before she died in a battle, and Nine began to date Five, a few months after they found her.

Soon tension was getting looser.

The crying Seven, moved on. She was happy as she was with her current boyfriend, John, but she couldn't help thinking he didn't have the same laugh as her first love, the same humour. Insteadh e was more serious, and rarely laughed as much.

Meanwhile, Six, was growing stronger feelings for Eight by the minute.

He loved to laugh, kiss her, twirl her around, even managed a grin when she beat him in one of their sparring matches.

And they two, have finally moved on, not quite, but have moved on, from the bitter past events that took place only a small six months ago.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I will be writing more of this couple, they are now one of my favourites, but I still ship Navrina and Nix; don't worry, you Narvina, Nix shippers out there. **


	25. Chapter 25

** A/N: Hiii, this is just a short one shot thingie that I thought deserves a spot as a separate fic ya know? **

** Its is the moment. THE moment where, we find out the traitorous bastard...**

** Ya!**

XxX

She screams at him blood curdling scream.

Ice coats the ground, trees, and the river. Silence falls upon them for a sliver of a second, just a sliver that would mean nothing to you, but to the Loric Garde, every second they live on Earth not in the clutches of the mogadorians, is worth another feast. Another second they live on.

Anger beyond words, betrayal more costly than any would think possible. The unthinkable, unforgivable actions have happened.

It is real.

His eye is gone, foot impaled, tears streaming down his angry and shocked face, angry because of his injuries, shocked because of what he has just done.

The other lays on the cold wet ground in an ice coffin, eyes closed, hand still positioned over the bleeding over his heart. Face impassive and stony, regret twisting his features, regret he could not say three simple words to his secret love that meant so much to him. And he looked so so cold.

Because he has entered the eternal sleep, a gift that haunted them all. A gift that they all for so long avoided.

Another is unconscious, but suddenly shocked awake by the searing pain on her ankle,scar burns on shining a taunting bright, signalling another death of her kin.

Her companion was held against his will on the cold grassy floor, but suddenly released as his captor is panicked. He quickly falls into a deep sleep even as fire ignites his ankle.

Except he is destined to wake again, and live to see another day.

Every action of the first was unforgivable to the final one, hurting her more than the others.

Because it was love stronger than the others.

She keeps on screaming the word " Traitor" over and over again, a new burst of icicles erupting from thin air shoots into the sky like fireworks, hitting nothing but simply being, after every time she says the word.

Her voice draws energy from anger, and forms another word even with her dry throat.

She wishes to kill for a second, just one.

But she is no cold blooded murderer of her own kind. So instead with her voice full of venom, every word came out with her full intention to carry out the actions,

"If I ever see you again you traitorous bastard, I'll take out the other fucking eye!"

**A/N: Review? Thanks for readin.**


	26. Chapter 26

** Author's Note: Don't judge. Some sort of OOC for stuff. Thanks to Insert a Catchy Penname here for reviewing on almost all my drabble chapters. **

XxX

"Oh my gods! Its the newest release of my favourite gag manga!"

Six dragged Nine out to go shopping. Yes, shopping. The great holy Six that survived one on one with Setrakus, killed _millions_ of mogs, and piken and krauls alike.

The Great holy Six was shopping.

When you think of shopping that involves girls, you think of girls shopping for clothes and stuff.

In a sense, Six _was_ shopping for clothes. But not the girly dresses.

She was looking for a hunting jacket that could store knives.

Then she got distracted.

It all started with a look in a kitchen appliances store.

Her friend Marina requested she buy some proper kitchen knives. She had a hard time chopping vegetables with a sword, and the knives were to sharp, all were not meant for chopping vegetables.

Meant for stabbing people yes, and cutting them in horrible places, but not for chopping vegetables.

When she and Nine entered the store...

Nine mistook the knives for not only chopping veggies, but also for stabbing people.

After a while, you see things differently.

They ended up buying so many knives they caused a lot of suspicion. When questioned, Their simple reply was,

" We ran out. Our sister is the chef in our family, we don't know how many she needs. So better more than not enough. Also, we want to see difference brands. "

But for normal people, fifteen kitchen knives was a just a _teensy weensy_ tad bit too much.

But of course, in their minds it was perfectly fine.

They left with their knives, meaning no harm, but appearing dangerous anyways.

The security tailed them for a bit,just in case, but after a while of seeing Six and Nine drag each to here and there, they figured they were just a random, weird couple, and left them alone.

Right now, the newest release of a gag manga, featuring Kusa Kusa Queen of Comedy, was right in the window of a book store.

Six ran straight in and bought it.

Then, they finally decided enough was enough.

They carried eleven bags, each carrying some because Six had something against boys being " Manly" and didn't let Nine carry them.

They arrived at their final destination in the huge mall.

The Ice cream store.

The competition was set to begin.

First to eat ten jumbo sundaes was to win.

There was no prize, but it was a fight for pride.

It attracted a lot of customers, both were determinedly eating the sweet cold deliciousness.

They ended up eating eight jumbo sudaes, the last three on the house for attracting so many customers.

Many bet that Nine would win. Sexist idiots, Six later on thought.

So of course it was no surprise that Six won right?

When they got home, they were to stuffed to move.

So they dropped the bags on the floor right outside the elevator, and both fell asleep on the plush white couches of the living room.

**A/N: Random, horribly written, but spare me. **


End file.
